A photonic network requires precisely controlled (in optical carrier frequency) modulated optical carriers from the customer premises for a DWDM core photonic network to be viable. In prior art solutions, all optical carriers are locally generated at the access point. If fixed optical carrier frequency lasers are used, network engineering of distribution of laser wavelengths must be mapped out on a network-wide basis. Alternatively, individual tunable lasers can be used at all access points, providing greater flexibility in network engineering at a significant increase in hardware costs, and a need to introduce remote optical frequency provisioning.